


"Jealous?"

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Frustration, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Robot Sex, Sickening domestics, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero knows that Veronica is her own person, and he can't control what she does.</p><p>But he can stop the rookies from watching her practice with her scythe</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jealous?"

Zero watched Veronica practice with her Scythe. Her muscles were taut and her body was covered in sweat. Her breathing was sped up slightly and she had the biggest smile on her face. She let loose and she was having a blast. Zero wasn't the only one watching her hone her skills. There was a group of maverick hunters watching from a window. While Zero was the only one who was in the room with her, others were gathered outside. Zero frowned and gritted his teeth, growling. While he knew that she wasn't someone that he owned or Controlled, he hated seeing someone look at her like they wanted to fuck her relentlessly. He simply will not stand for it and walked out of the gym to chase them away. 

 

Veronica finished up without much more staring. Zero helped her pack up her stuff and almost carried her and her stuff to his apartment, which was closest. Zero put he things down and began to kiss her neck, scraping his teeth against a delicate part of her flesh. She responded by tackling him against the wall. He grunted in surprise. 

 

“Were you jealous about how those rookie hunters were looking at me, how they wanted nothing more to be in your position right now?” Veronica kissed him and cooed. Zero flipped them so she had her back to the wall. Zero made quick work of the top and pants, removing the with practiced ease. He pulled away from her to looked at her. She was panting and her eyes were hooded. Her hair was roughed up a bit, making her look a tad feral. Zero smirked and pulled her away from the wall, towards a couch.  Eventually she was under him on the couch completely at his mercy, and they both loved it. He was kissing and nuzzling the soft spot on her neck and she was thrusting her hips upwardly, trying to grind on him, but he kept moving out of reach, smirking proudly at how ready for him she truly was. Zero stood up to strip off his jumpsuit. When that was taken care of, Zero kissed her neck and placed a hand on either side of her head. Veronica’s legs were on either side of Zero, giving him easy access. 

 

She let out a breathy moan when Zero thrusted into her. He wasn't moving, but just the feeling of Zero in her caused pleasure to wash over her. She came before he started moving. When he started actually moving, she was gone to the world, except for Zero. Her eyes were slammed shut during the first few thrusts, truly focusing on the feeling of it. She only opened her eyes when Zero found her ear and whispered how beautiful she was, how he loved her. He sped up his thrusts ever so slightly and changed the angle. He was now hitting he g spot more often and her breath was quivering. Light moans filled the air as Veronica got closer to completion. Zero smiled and kissed her jawline and neck. Veronica arched her back up and opened her mouth in a silent scream in orgasm. Zero smiled and nuzzled against her cheek.

 

“you haven't answered my question.” Veronica rasped. 

 

“I was jealous.” Zero said, hiding his head in the crook of her neck. He didn't even look apologetic. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about.” She smiled at him. “I won't go for anyone else.” 

 

“I know…” Zero whispered. He noted that he himself hadn't come yet, but he didn't want to on his couch. He slid away from her, causing Veronica to let out a soft gasp. 

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. After gently putting her down, Zero began to kiss her lips. It was loving until he smirked and bit down softly on her neck. He didn't do it hard enough to leave a mark or hurt her, but she felt it, and she let out a moan of pleasure. Zero looked at a clock on his night stand. He didn't need to, they both knew that. He was doing that so that Veronica would follow his gaze. It was nearing midnight. Zero took advantage of her momentary distraction and caught her off guard, thrusting into her. She yelped in surprise, but opened her legs to pull him in deeper. It was almost too much for Zero, but he stopped himself from coming. He started to slow down his thrusts, but that wasn't enjoyable for either of them. So he sped up and let her whimpering moans tell him how close she was. Veronica came right before he did. Zero smiled softly at Veronica, who was coming down from that euphoric high. He pulled away and out of her. She regained her breath and grabbed his hand. 

 

“Stay with me?” She whispered, most energy gone. Zero nodded and laid close to her. Zero watched her breath slow down until it hit a steady pattern. She had a serene look on her face and Zero pushed the hair out of her face and pulled her closer to him and held her close to his chest, listening to her breathing and heartbeat. Zero fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

 

The next morning came too soon for Zero, but Veronica was already getting dressed when he woke up. Zero grabbed her hand. 

 

“It's our day off.” Zero grumbled, not wanting to really wake up. He had to put in some serious hours to get this. Not to mention they killed Sigma recently so they don't have to worry about him for a while, plus the rookies needed to do some work. 

 

Veronica chuckled. “I know.” She kissed him and slipped away from his grip. “If it makes you feel better, I'm just getting some things from my apartment.” 

 

He nodded, and she left. She returned a few minutes later with a bag. Zero didn't move from his bed. 

 

“You're worse than a cat.” Veronica deadpanned at the sight of her boyfriend, the second most dangerous reploid of all time, was still sleeping. Zero smiled at the comment. 

 

“Please. I'm more like a tiger.”  Zero said with one eye open. 

 

“I'm sure you are.” Veronica smiled. She sat on the bed where Zero was. Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach. Veronica placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Your hair's a rat's nest.” Veronica smiled.

 

“haven't brushed it.” Zero replied lazily. 

 

“I will.” Veronica reached for a brush and began brushing Zero’s loose blonde hair. 


End file.
